Never Getting Back Together
by Hurd-Wood
Summary: Sakura sudah terlalu muak dengan semua pengkhianatan Sasuke. Ia bahkan sudah bersumpah untuk tak akan memaafkan pria itu lagi. Sampai suatu malam ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan dari nomor tak dikenal, yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.


**A Naruto Fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Naruto©Masashi Khisimoto**

 **.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

 **.**

 **Drama (T)**

 **.**

 **Full Sakura Pov**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

Mataku masih terfokus pada layar monitor di hadapanku. Sesekali aku meneguk kopi hitamku untuk sedikit menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

Bos sialan! Tidak bisakah dia membiarkan ku untuk tidur nyenyak sehari saja!? Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah uang dan uang sehingga memperlakukan bawahannya seperti seorang budak.

Sesekali aku mengelap mata-ku yang berada dibalik kacamata. Waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam dan aku masih harus mengejar _deadline._ Benar-benar menyebalkan!

 _Drrrtttt_...

Tanpa mempedulikan _smartphone_ -ku yang bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah pesan masuk, aku masih fokus dengan lembaran dokumen elektronik itu.

Drrrtttt...

Drrrtttt...

'Arrghhh, sialan!'

Tidak adakah yang bisa membiarkan ku bekerja dengan tenang!? Siapa yang menghubungiku malam-malam begini!? Pasti bos sialan itu!

Dengan penuh emosi aku menarik _smartphone_ -ku yang berada di sebelah meja kerja. Hal utama yang ku lihat adalah nama dari pemilik nomor itu.

Sebelah alisku terangkat. Aneh, tidak ada nama yang tercantum di nomor itu. Apa jangan-jangan ada orang iseng atau para penipu yang meminta pulsa?

Jari-ku beralih untuk menekan tombol _open_ dan membuka pesan itu. 3 pesan yang masuk dari nomor misterius itu.

.

 _ **From: 01122xxxxxx**_

 _"Sakura? Kau Sakura, 'kan?"_

 _._

Aneh. Kenapa dia tahu namaku?

Tanpa mau ambil pusing, aku langsung melanjutkan membaca pesan kedua.

.

 _ **From: 081122xxxxxx**_

 _"Jika iya, ku mohon hubungi aku kembali. Aku ingin bicara denganmu."_

 _._

Hubungi? Bicara? Omong kosong macam apa ini!? Lagipula, siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Sembarangan mengirim pesan dan langsung mengajak bicara saja.

Dengan malas aku membuka pesan terakhir. Dan di saat itulah, _emerald_ -ku membulat seketika.

.

 _ **From: 081122xxxxxx**_

 _"Aku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Kau masih ingat, kan?"_

 _._

Uchiha Sasuke? Tentu saja aku ingat. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan pria paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui seumur hidup.

Sebenarnya aku sangat malas jika harus berhubungan kembali dengannya. Tapi sepertinya, sedikit menyenangkan jika aku mencoba mengobrol dengan mantanku.

.

 _ **Replay: 081122xxxxxx**_

 _'Mau apa kau?!'_

.

Baru saja aku ingin meletakkan smartphone-ku, sebuah notif kembali muncul pada layar setelah beberapa detik pesanku terkirim.

Wow! Hebat sekali dia bisa membalas sekilat itu.

.

 _ **From: 081122xxxxxx**_

 _'Syukurlah kau membalas. Aku merindukanmu bisa kita bicara?'_

 _._

 _ **Replay: 081122xxxxxx**_

 _'Tidak.'_

 _._

 _ **From: 081122xxxxxx**_

 _'Aku mohon, Sakura. Beri aku kesempatan! Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya. Maafkan aku, kumohon kita perlu bicara!'_

.

 **Replay: 081122xxxxxx**

 _'Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.'_

.

Suara bunyi notifikasi yang terus berdatangan kini tak lagi kugubris. Juga pekerjaan kantor yang harus diselesaikan malam ini pun tak lagi ku hiraukan.

Pikiranku terus melayang akibat pria bajingan yang kuharapkan agar cepat mati dan tak lagi mengganggu hidupku lagi. Tapi kenapa dia selalu datang di saat yang tak terduga?

Aku menarik laptopku lalu membawanya duduk di sebelah jendela besar yang langsung menghadap ke kota.

Setelah menekan tombol _power_ , langsung kuarahkan _mouse_ untuk menekan _button_ aplikasi bertukar untuk _e-mail_.

Setelah memasukan alamat _e-mail_ Sasuke dan menambahkan subjek " _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_!"

Kenapa aku lebih memilih _e-mail_? Karena setiap menulis pada aplikasi surat menyurat itu aku lebih merasa tentram dan leluasa dibanding dengan membuat jariku kriting karena menulis pada smartphone yang tombol-tombolnya yang bagiku terlalu kecil untuk jariku.

Aku ingat kapan kita berpisah. Lebih tepatnya untuk pertama kalinya saat kita berpisah dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria paling populer sekampus ketika aku masih kuliah. Pria yang mampu membuat hatiku dengan mudah kuserahkan padanya hanya saat mata kelamnya menatapku.

Pertama kali saat dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Pertama kali saat dia mengajakmu berkencan. Aku selalu ingat. Bahkan saat pertama kali ia mulai mendua. Aku selalu ingat.

Dibalik tampang _cool_ -nya, dia hanyalah seorang _playboy_ rongsok yang tak lebih dari sekedar sampah masyarakat.

Tanganku masih menekan tombol keyboard untuk menuliskan sesuatu pada layar monitor.

 **.**

' _Aku ingat semuanya. Kapan pertama kali kita putus. Dan saat-saat paling membahagiakan maupun saat yang paling membuatku hancur. Aku ingat semuanya.'_

 _ **.**_

Aku merasa hubungan kami baik-baik saja sampai ku dengar desas-desus dan gosip yang beredar bahwa Sasuke tengah bermain api di belakangku.

Pernah suatu malam ketika diam-diam aku menguntitnya, dan kudapati dia tengah memadu kasih dengan wanita berambut violet yang juga cukup terkenal di kampus karena keseksiannya.

Semua orang menganggapnya seksi. Tapi bagiku dia adalah jalang! Karena dengan tubuhnya dia bisa menarik perhatian semua pria. Termasuk Sasuke.

Esoknya ketika aku memintanya sebuah penjelasan, Sasuke terlihat enggan untuk menanggapi omelanku dan berkata, "Jangan percaya gosip. Kami hanyalah teman."

"Apakah seorang teman akan melakukan ini?" tanyaku santai sembari menyodorkan _smartphone_ -ku ke wajahnya.

Dia langsung gelagapan saat melihat foto dirinya dan Hinata yang tengah berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan. Romantis sekali bukan? Pemuda itu pikir ia hanya sekedar menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa mengambil bukti.

Dan kata-kata terakhir yang kuucapkan saat itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya hanyalah, "Kita putus!"

 **.**

' _Kau berselingkuh dengan seorang yang bahkan aku kenal dan membuatku benar-benar hamcur.'_

 _ **.**_

Dan aku ingat, dua bulan pasca kejadian itu. Dia kembali datang dan berlutut di hadapanku. Memohon padaku untuk memberikan kesempatan kedua. Dan berkata, "Aku berjanji aku akan berubah, untukmu!"

Dan bodohnya aku karena saat itu langsung mempercayainya. Yah, awalnya hubungan kami menjadi lebih baik, tapi tidak saat aku mengetahui bahwa akhir-akhir ini dia selalu pergi ke _club_ setiap malam.

Dan tak lain niatnya selain mebuk-mabukan adalah, bertemu dengan pelacur yang selalu menari erotis di hadapannya.

Berbekal kekecewaan dan sakit hati, aku dengan nekat pergi ke sana setelah mengetahui Sasuke juga tengah berada di sana malam itu.

Dan tepat dugaan ku, si bajingan itu tengah duduk di sofa dan digapit oleh dua wanita berpakaian terbuka. Ditambah seorang lagi yang tengah menari-nari di hadapan Sasuke dengan hanya berlapiskan bra dan celana dalam.

Aku menghampiri wanita yang sepertinya sudah hilang harga dirinya itu. Aku lalu menarik rambut merahnya dan langsung membuat wanita itu menoleh dengan raut wajah kesal yang ditutupi oleh _make up_ menornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jalang!" teriaknya kencang namun kalah kencang dengan musik disko yang tengah diputar saat itu.

"Kau yang jalang!" balasku sembari mendorong tubuhnya agar tak lagi menghalangi Sasuke untuk melihatnya.

"Kau bersenang-senang malam ini, Uchiha?"

Aku menikmati raut wajah Sasuke yang berubah seketika.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?" sembari berucap dengan terbata-bata, kulihat dia langsung segera mengusir dua wanita penghibur yang masih setia bergelayut pada lengannya.

"Oh, tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Silahkan melanjutkan kesenanganmu, Sasuke. Dan habiskan malammu dengan para pelacur ini," ucapku tajam.

Sebelum aku melangkah, wanita yang barusan kudorong tadi malah menghalangiku dengan wajah sangar menahan emosi. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi, hah?! Berani-beraninya kau mengataiku pelacur?"

"Oh, jadi kau merasa?"

"Tutup mulutmu! Dasar kau bedebah kecil! Kau pikir kau siapa nya Sasuke, hah?!" tanyanya dengan kedua lengannya yang berada di pinggang.

"Yah, tadinya aku kekasihnya. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Jadi, silahkan nikmati barang bekasku."

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan serta caci maki wanita itu, aku melangkah cepat untuk keluar dari tempat neraka itu.

Dan sialnya ternyata Sasuke sedari tadi mengejarku dari belakang, yang sama sekali tak ku acuhkan.

"Berhenti, Sakura! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

Aku menutup telingaku dan mempercepat langkahku. Pria itu baru berhenti setelah aku masuk ke dalam mobil pribadiku dan segera melaju pergi. Dari kaca spion, kulihat dia sempat mengejar mobilku walau akhirnya menyerah karena sudah tertinggal jauh.

Dan aku ingat. Dibalik sikap dinginku malam itu. Sebuah luka yang bahkan tak bisa diungkapkan dengan lisan tengah menghantui diriku saat itu. Jadi kuhabiskan semalaman untuk menangis hingga aku merasa kantung dan akhirnya terlelap.

Aku menghela napas berat. Lagi-lagi harus mengingat kenangan buruk. Dan saking mukanya, aku bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan kata sakit.

 **.**

' _Aku ingat saat kau bilang,_  
 _"Maafkan aku! Percayalah bahwa aku akan berubah!"_  
 _Dan sialnya aku percaya pada omong kosong itu! Aku memberimu kesempatan dan kau menghancurkannya lagi dengan cara yang sama.'_

 _ **.**_

Aku kembali menjalani hidup-hidupku dengan normal. Dan kau lagi-lagi datang membawa ribuan petaka pada hidup yang sudah mati-matian aku bangun kembali.

Saat itu kau tak lagi meminta kesempatan. Kau hanya bilang bahwa kau ingin berubah. Dan kau meminta bantuanku.

Setelah berpikir keras, akhirnya aku mengiyakan permintaanmu. Kita saat itu adalah sebatas teman. Namun perubahanmu benar-benar membuatku terpukau.

Saat itu kau benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dan aku menyukaimu. Dan bahkan aku pernah berpikir, sepertinya tidak apa jika memberimu sebuah kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita.

Kita kembali berhubungan dan semuanya terasa lebih baik. Kau bahkan bilang akan segera melamarmu ketika kita lulus nanti. Dan ketahuilah, aku sangat bahagia pada waktu itu.

Dan kebahagiaanku tak berlangsung lama. Tidak ketika pada akhirnya aku kembali mengetahui bahwa kau lagi-lagi bermain api dengan wanita lain.

Dan yang paling membuatku hancur adalah kenyataan, bahwa kau tidur bersama sahabatku sendiri.

Cukup. Sampai disini saja. Kita tak akan pernah lagi untuk kembali bersama. Tak akan pernah! Selamanya!

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menamparmu di depan Ino dan berteriak.

Ino, orang yang selama ini selalu bersamaku. Mendengarkan segala isi hatiku. Teman curhatku. Dia segalanya. Dia tahu kisah ku dan Sasuke. Dan dia yang menyuruhku agar tak lagi menggandeng tangan pria itu.

Seperti itu 'kah? Sebegitu rupawannya 'kah wajah sang Uchiha sampai-sampai orang yang selama ini kukira akan terus mendukungmu juga ikut terperosok oleh pesonanya?!

"Kau bajingan dan kau sampah! Kalian berdua memang cocok dan benar-benar parasit dalam kehidupanku!"

 **PLAK!**

Ku layangkan sebuah tamparan pada wanita pirang yang telah lebih dahulu menangis itu. Tapi itu hanyalah air mata buaya.

"Dan kau Sasuke. Aku beritahu kau untuk yang terakhir kalinya, **kita tak akan pernah bisa lagi untuk bersama**!" Ucapku dengan penekanan di setiap akhir kata.

Kecewa. Sedih. Marah. Entahlah. Aku tak bisa merasakan apapun. Dan ku ikhlaskan brengsek itu untuk para wanita jalang. Dan dia pantas untuk mereka.

Hari-hari kulalui tanpa mau mempercaya orang lain. Aku masih trauma akan sebuah penghianatan tak berkesudahan yang sepertinya selalu melekat pada diriku.

Tapi hari demi hari kulalui. Kulupakan semuanya. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Dan hari ini membuatku mengingatnya kembali.

Sebuah kenangan pahit yang seharusnya ku buang jauh-jauh. Tapi sepertinya aku harus merubahnya sebagai pembelajaran untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik.

 **.**

 _'Kau berhasil membuatku bahagia. Kau membuatku terbang ke angkasa. Dan kau jugalah yang menjatuhkanku saat itu juga. Kau tak lebih dari masalah yang terus-terusan menghantui hidupku. Kesempatanmu sudah habis. Tak ada lagi omong kosong yang perlu kau berikan padaku. Dan aku tegaskan padamu,_ _ **kita tak akan pernah bisa untuk bersama, selamanya!**_ _'_

 _._

Aku menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Memandang ke luar jendela, dan kudapati hiruk piruk nya kota di bawah sana biarpun malam sudah mulai larut.

Netraku kembali memandang ratusan huruf yang tersusun rapi pada layar laptopku. Aku tersenyum simpul.

 _ **-Send-**_

 _ **-The e-mail has been successfully sent**_ **-**

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

fyi, fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu taylor swift dengan judul yg sama :D

maaf bila ada banyak kekurangan di dalam fic ini, _but I hope u like iD_

 _REVIEW, please?_

 **Rabu, 23 Mei 2018**

 **Love, Hurd-Wood**


End file.
